Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a remote desktop connection and more particularly relates adapting a user interface of a host to accommodate user interface characteristics of a remote client.
Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of portable computing devices, such as touch-sensitive devices, and split-system personal computer (“PC”) architectures have led to more instances of remote desktop connections from these portable computing devices or tablet portions of split-system PCs, often with smaller screens and touch interfaces, to traditional remote PC hosts. The host PC's user interface typically employs a keyboard/mouse input paradigm with smaller on-screen objects scaled for larger PC display sizes.
Navigating a host PC using a remote desktop connection using a smaller client device may involve panning and zooming on the remote client to accommodate the host PC interface. This makes for a slow and inconvenient user experience.